Soul To Squeeze
by MostlyxShortxStories
Summary: One-shot songfic based off of Red Hot Chili Peppers' song, Soul To Squeeze. I wrote it in about half an hour.It just details Inuyasha's and his group's struggles with hunting down Naraku. Rated T for thoughts of despair.


I own nothing of Inuyasha, nor do I own the song Soul To Squeeze or the members of Red Hot Chili Peppers.

_

* * *

__I got a bad disease  
__But from my brain is where I bleed  
__Insanity it seems  
__Has got me by my soul to squeeze_

Yes, they were all tired of hunting down Naraku. Yes, the evil man had to be taken down, destroyed forever, but they were basically _going insane_ from hunting him down for days on end. The journey had taken a huge toll on all of them. The insanity almost completely took over, going so far as to touch each of their souls, however lightly, but still messing with the purity of their souls.

_Well all the love from thee  
__With all the dying trees I scream  
__The angels in my dreams  
__Have turned to demons of greed that's mean_

They all had love for each other though. That, besides what purity was left inside of them, were holding them together and keeping them from giving up. Its what kept them going each day. They often screamed out in frustrastion, venting out their anger towards the trees, which could offer nothing but shade and a place for a hanyou to sit in at night and think to himself. Angels appeared in their dreams, offering encouragement and strength to keep going, but greedy demons appeared. The demons told them to give up, showing that this endless battle was not worth it. The demons were suggesting to each member of the group to be selfish and only think of themselves in this battle. They made them think about how much they were hurting themselves with little rest from traveling and hunting all day. But they paid no attention to the demons. They never did. They kept on moving, knowing full well that what they _didn't _know was where the next day of traveling was going to take them.

_Where I go I just don't know  
__I got to got to gotta take it slow  
__When I find my peace of mind  
__I'm gonna give you some of my good time_

Indeed, even though their patience was wearing thin, they still took things slowly but at a good pace. They didn't want to frustrate themselves more by rushing so much to the point that they actually _would_ give up. They had to take their time with their plans, to make sure all the maneuvers were right, and that the attacks they set up would work. When they finally had all of their planning together, and found peace in knowing that all their plans and hard work would see success in the end, they would find peace. Once they had their peace, their good time would be putting their final plan into action, to see Naraku's downfall and most of all, to see him suffer. They went to bed that night with those thoughts in mind.

_Today love smiled on me  
__It took away my pain said please  
__All that you had to free  
__You gotta let it be_

When they awoke the next morning, they were glad to see that the Angels in their dreams had stayed as angels, and still offered encouragement and strength; and _love._ They were happy to know that the Kami had looked at them with love, and blessed them with the strength to continue that pain of that day was dismissed. They let it be free. Its what they needed to be freed of the most.

_Where I go I just don't know  
__I got to got to gotta take it slow  
__When I find my peace of mind  
__I'm gonna give you some of my good time  
__  
Oh so polite indeed  
__Well I got everything I need  
__Oh make my days a breeze  
__And take away my self-destruction_

And they truly _did_ have everything they needed. They had each other, they had their strength, they had the Kami up above keeping watch over them. True, their self-destruction was depriving themselves of the full rest they needed, but they knew in their hearts that it would all be worth it in the end. Their days would be easy, and life would float on by like a breeze

_Its bitter baby and its very sweet  
__I'm on a rollercoaster but I'm on my feet  
__Take me to the river let me on your shore  
__I'll be coming back baby I'll be coming back for more_

Bitter it was. Bitter it shall be til the day that Naraku's destruction comes. But it would be sweet when the world would be rid of his foul evil. And these events had indeed been quite a rollercoaster for them, but they still stood strong. They would travel to the shores of Naraku's den, and lure him out. They would have _him _follow _them_, and see him walk straight into their trap.

_I could not forget  
__But I will not endeavor  
__Simple pleasures aren't as special  
__But I won't regret it never_

After Naraku's downfall and final destruction, they would never forget all they had endured. They would forever remember, and even though the struggle was worth it, they would never want to endure it again. Nobody would. However, the simple pleasure of living without any complications or evil _was _special, and they would regret nothing of what they had done and would do in order to defeat Naraku forever.

_Where I go I just don't know  
__I got to got to gotta take it slow  
__When I find my peace of mind  
__I'm gonna give you some of my good time_

_Where I go I just don't know  
__I might end up somewhere in Mexico  
__When I find my peace of mind  
__I'm gonna keep you for the end of time_

They would keep their journey going, no matter where it took them. If it dragged them to the highest mountain or deep inside the darkest cavern of the earth, they would still go on. And when they would find their peace in seeing Naraku's death, they would be sure to keep their peace with them, and pass it on for all the world to take comfort it.

* * *

So I know this song actually deals with Anthony Kiedis', (the lead singer of Red Hot Chilli Peppers, in case you didn't know) drug addiction, but I also felt that the Inuyasha group could relate to this song as well. I can imagine that anyone going through what the group went through would make them go insane, and unless they had someone to be there for them and something to look forward to, then the insanity would take over completely. But that was just something that I felt that I had to mention. Thanks for reading!


End file.
